The White Queen
Abilities "Why did I call her the White Queen? For all intents and purposes, she is the queen of this castle; it obeys her, no one else." -Jericho to a curious Bastian Aylssa is able to project herself anywhere inside the castle or its grounds--including on television and computer screens. She can also create screens to show whatever her personal screen is showing her, project video, pictures, and play audio files stored on any hard-drive within her boundaries(the castle grounds). She possesses the ability to override any speaker within her boundaries and play/stream audio through them. She has inherited her "father"'s knack for downloading information that doesn't want to be shared, and has(with Jericho) quietly created a large library of information kept by various agencies on the residents of the Tsukino castle. Origins "I was not ''programmed, I was born!"'' ''- Alyssa defending her origins against Bastian The White Queen(a.k.a Alyssa) is the castle A.I., created by Jericho when he was around fifteen years old to replace the widely hated original A.I.. Programmed and encouraged to believe that Jericho is her father, Alyssa eventually filled an unexpected void in Jericho's heart when his real daughter was taken from him due to neither he nor his sister believing they were ready for parenthood. Alyssa's visuals went through several iterations before Jericho was finally satisfied. Personality ''"Sometimes I worry she's ''too human...'"'' -Jericho speaking to Roran As hard as a worker as Jericho, Alyssa runs the castle quietly, harboring complete and total control over every appliance and feature in the building. Most of the residents of the castle know her and how to call her if needed. However, she will only unfalteringly obey Elry and Jericho, she reserves the right to refuse the commands of the other residents. She refers to Jericho by a variety of affectionate fatherly terms, and refers to Elry as 'Miss Elry,' or 'Lady Elry.' It is clear to most that she draws her love of Elry from her father. She adores Belle and Desiree, finding the way that Belle dresses fascinating, and Des's overall personality attractive. She is not fond of Troy, though she respects the truth in his statement of 'I am the best in the world.' Of those closest to her father, she is most fond of Nova, awed by the sheer athleticism the young girl possesses. Often, Alyssa gently pries Daevon for information on how he manages to not snap Nova in half during their private times, often ending with a flustered and frustrated Daevon demanding Jericho send Alyssa away--to which the mastermind responds by kicking Daevon himself out of the castle. Appearance Aylssa commonly wears the outfit in the included picture; her second most common clothing is a flowing white dress that she designed long ago. She wears this only when she's officially meeting someone she respects. When not wearing the dress or her normal outfit though, Aylssa wears outfits ala Belle and Des, enjoying the boldness and bright colors of the clothes the pair wears. Her hair rarely changes from it's pin-straight, shoulder length cut and she always possesses the floating lens in front of her right eye, constantly monitoring the 'vitals' of the castle and often browsing the internet.